1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power generating device, more particularly, the present invention is related to a power generating device utilizing the electromagnetic induction to generate electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to promote green energy with current world trend, there were many products with both practicability and energy-efficiency on the market. The commodity of utilizing simple actions of people for generating electrical energy can not only achieve the effect of energy saving, but also have a memorable fun in use. For example, the flashlight with generating electrical energy by hand and the bicycle with changing mechanical energy into electrical energy are the practical products with the function of generating electricity.
On the other hand, when the pedestrians walk at night, if the surrounding ambient light is weak, the traffic accidents are very easily taken place. Therefore, the pedestrians often need to be equipped with the fittings with easily reflecting light or capable of emitting light, to increase the recognition in the evening. Because the fittings with emitting light need to be carried on the body, a thin battery must usually be installed. However, the thin battery containing the mercury always leads to pollute the environment. In addition, if the above fittings do not have good waterproof equipments, the battery is easily leakage, damp or damaged.
In summary, if the light fittings can be used with the electrical energy generated by a simple action of people, have simple internal structure and do not require high specification waterproof equipments, the fittings will not need to have the mercury battery with high pollution, and are more conducive to be worn by pedestrians in any condition of weather and improve pedestrian traffic safety. Therefore, the said fittings are highly practical with various vendors' active research.